We Gotzz Da Vodka
by Trashlee
Summary: Cute story from a girls night


**Hey guys, i've just updated this story abit, fixed my mistakes, I know it might not be the best, but I really wanted to write this story, it means a lot to me :)**

When Santana woke up that morning she instantly felt sick, so she quickly ran into the bathroom, awakening a hung over Brittany in her wake.

When she returned she found the blonde in her room staring at her cat, who was looking towards the blonde diary.

"Brit? What are you doing?" Santana asked cautiously,

"Morning San, I'm just trying to catch my cat reading my diary" the blonde returned seriously,

All Santana could do was shake her head and giggle,

"So, what a mess last night" she said pointing to the empty bottles and glasses,

"Yeah, I can't believe you dropped Chester!" Brittany replied giggling

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to drop your laptop, but you were laughing about it anyway"

"I know, wanna go to the shops and get some burgers?"

"sure!"

On the way to the shops they bumped into Mike and Tina,

"Hey Mike, Tina how are you!" Brittany asked them,

"Yeah good thanks, hows you're head today?"

"umm fine thanks, what's it to you?" Santana asked roughly,

"Didn't you girls have a few drinks last night, one of them being vodka?" Mike replied,

"Yeah, and?... How'd you find out?"

"Facebook"

Santana was about to reply when she hears Brittany gasp,

"OMG Tina, I want your hair, its like an awesome rainbow! How'd you do it!" Brittany asked while examining Tina's multi-coloured hair.

Tina looked unsure of how to answer when Santana jumped in,

"Come on Brit, I need food!" she said whilst pulling Brittany away, "see ya monday!" she said and walked off

_What on earth are they talking about? _

When they got back to Brittany's Santana asked to borrow her laptop,

"Make sure you don't drop him, Chester is sensitive!" Brittany said in all seriousness,

"I won't I just wanna check out Facebook," Santana replied, smiling at her best friend.

Once she singed on she noticed she had 5 new notifications,

She clicked on the first one

_**Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 6 other friends commented on your status **_

_Oh god, this can't be good._

**SANTANA LOPEZ: Cannoot belieeve I dropped CHESter! I'm sorrry Brittany! I LOVESS you all so much, ima goings to sing to you in GLEEEE on monDAY, NOW timee for cudddles in bedd! SCORE! **

**NOAH "Puck" PUCKERMAN: Where's my invite ;P**

**QUINN FABRAY: I take it your drinking**

**MIKE CHANG: The question is how much? I've never seen someone this bad, **

**ARTIE ABRAMS: anyone else missed a call from them? **

**RACHEL BERRY: Yeah I have, But I was busy, What did you want Santana**

**TINA COHEN-CHANG: Whose Chester**

**KURT HUMMEL : Maybe her cat?**

**NOAH "Puck" PUCKERMAN: Busy Berry, Doing what? ;) **

**BRITTANY PIERCE: Chester is my lapetop becose it is a cute naime :) ARTIE I u!**

**ARTIE ABRAMS: I love you too Brittany! :)**

**FINN HUDSON: I have a missed call from them too. **

"That doesn't explain the vodka" Santana said to herself, she clicked the next notification,

_**NOAH "Puck" PUCKERMAN, FINN HUDSON and 3 other friends 'like' your status**_

She was dreading another embarrassing comment, but it took her back to her previous comment.

Her next notification was from a status she commented on, it turned out to be Brittany's.

_**BRITTANY PIERCE: WE GOTZZ DA VODKA!**_

**SANTANA LOPEZ: Shits yeah we do, lets do shots!**

**NOAH "Puck" PUCKERMAN: pfft, vodka is for girls, gimme a beer or whiskey any day**

**RACHEL BERRY: Yours so up yourself Puckerman, I bet I could out drink you anyday!**

**NOAH "Puck" PUCKERMAN: Is that a challenge Berry? I accept, party at Berry's next Saturday**

**SANTANA LOPEZ: PARTY, FK YEAH! **

**RACHEL BERRY: Your on!**

"so we got the vodka story, and apparently there is a party at Rachel's Saturday, should be interesting" Santana said to herself, she didn't realise Brittany behind her until she spoke,

"San it says there's a video" she said pointing in her notifications

Santana opened the video and it turned out to be a video of them dancing to Britney Spears – hold it against me.

Both girls couldn't help but smile, they looked really good, despite the fact they were drunk,

The last notification was a wall post from Brittany

**BRITTANY PIERCE: Santana I love u, u are my bestest frend ever! I wuld be so lost without you! Ur an awsome 3 rainbow, and your bettr than puppys, I just wanted to say I luv you! X x**

Santana smiled at this, and a tear rolled down her cheek, then she turned around and gave her best friend a hug,

"I love you too Brit, your my favourite!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Okay so here's my second story, I hoped you liked it, The story is loosely based around a night with my best friend, so I wrote this for her, Reviews are welcome :)

"Annie!" this is for you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own glee, or Britney Spears song mentioned

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!


End file.
